The present invention relates to an electrical connector in which force for holding a flexible cable is increased.
In a known electrical connector, a slider 3 having a pressing portion 3a is temporarily engaged with a housing 2 in which a terminal 1 is accommodated and an end conductor 4a of a flexible cable 4 is inserted into the housing 2 together with a reinforcing plate 5 as shown in FIG. 2. Then, as shown in FIG. 1, the slider 3 is depressed to a full engaging position such that the end conductor 4a of the flexible cable 4 is brought into pressing contact with a contact piece 1a of the terminal 1 through the reinforcing plate 4 by the pressing portion 3a of the slider 3.
However, holding of the flexible cable 4 depends upon contact pressure of the terminal 1 relative to the flexible cable 4. Thus, if the number of poles of the terminal 1 is large, force for holding the flexible cable 4 increases. On the contrary, if the number of poles of the terminal 1 is small, force for holding the flexible cable 4 decreases. Hence, the known electrical connector has such drawbacks that the flexible cable 4 is readily detached from the housing 2 and improper contact between the end conductor 4a of the flexible cable 4 and the terminal 1 is likely to take place. Furthermore, in the known electrical connector, since space for inserting the flexible cable 4 into the housing 2 is narrow, operation for inserting the flexible cable 4 into the housing 2 is troublesome.